Finding Peace in Chaos (Horrortale)
by FandomSpawn
Summary: Sequel to She Who Saved Monsters. What happens when Y/N falls into the Horrortale universe? How do you interpret the title? Do you find peace in a chaotic world? Or do you find peace doing chaotic things?
1. Determination

A tingling sensation washes over your body, but suddenly disappears. Maybe you were sick? You and Sans were currently snuggled up on the couch watching the TV. It was snowing outside, so you decided to stay inside. "Hey, Sans." He glances up at you. "I think I'm getting sick. I'm gonna crash in your room. Come up whenever." He lets you go, saying he'll check up on you once the show is over. As you walk up to his room, the tingling sensation coming back and passing, a little longer than last time. You quickly make it into Sans' room and lay down on his bed. You pull the blanket over you, the tingling sensation returning. You shut your eyes in an attempt to make it go away. Then, you feel like you're falling. Upon opening your eyes, you see a bed of rocky spikes below you. The tips had a dark crimson color tinting them. You didn't have enough time to react. You fell smack dab in the middle, your half-soul shattering. You were met with a game over screen. Then, you came to a main menu of some sorts. The only option you had was to Continue, the "Reset" option looking transparent. Looks like you can't reset anymore. Not like you wanted to. When you selected Continue, the same feeling of your body falling was present. Trying to think fast, you aim your body away from the spikes, landing on the cold ground with a thud. As you pull yourself together, you notice the big hole above you. You had fallen. Again. But where were you exactly? "You're in Horrortale." You put a hand over your mouth. Your voice somehow became more demonic sounding. "Who's there?" you say to no one in particular. "I am Chara. You're in my territory now. I have possessed your body for my own personal use." Your mouth moved on it's own. It felt weird. "Well, do you know how I can get back to the surface." Chara chuckles darkly. "You want to get out? Good luck with that. Down here, the monsters go by the saying: 'It's be killed or DIE.' Expect to lose your sanity slowly every time you have to look at that 'Continue' screen." Chara starts to giggle in a creepy way, making your stomach tie itself in a knot. "Okay then. Let's start going." Chara seems taken aback by your determination. You can almost picture Chara smirking. "Are you sure you wanna be all nicey-nicey with these monsters? You'll only get killed quicker. Let me take control." You pay no mind to Chara as you continue walking. "I'm going to find a way out. **Even if it drives me insane.** "


	2. Goat Mom!

You made your way to the area you first met Flowey, Chara keeping silent. When you got there, the Horrortale version of Flowey stood there. He had one green eye in the middle of his face and thorns were replacing his leaves. You approached him with caution, hearing Chara mumble something about you being stupid. "Um...hello? I'm Y/N. Can you help me-!" You were cut off as Flowey started a battle throwing insta-kill bullets your way. Having very slow reflexes, you couldn't react fast enough. The game over screen is shown, and you are back in the main menu. You select Continue and meet up with Flowey once again. You get ready, dodging his bullets as soon as he dishes them out. "Impressive." His voice sounded like he scratched the inside of his throat and sucked up helium afterwards. It made you shiver. "So, you want help?" You nod, scared. "I'll help you, as long as you take me with you." The thought of this world's Flowey coming along scared the determination out of you, but it was the only way he would be able to help you. So, with shaky hands, you scoop Flowey up and place him on your shoulder where he coils around your arm, the thorns stabbing your arm. Only now had you noticed that your outfit changed. Instead of wearing your normal attire, you were wearing an old, torn-up purple dress that ended just above your knees. "Quick, hide in the darkness unless you want to face another death. Toriel should be coming in a few seconds." Too late. You saw Toriel in the distance. She didn't have to come into the light before attacking you with a knife. After trying to escape into the shadows for the fifteenth time, you decide to stay put and dodge the knife when she threw it. Dodging the knife was simple, all you had to do was side-step to the right. Toriel came out of hiding, and you could immediately see the difference. She was a whole lot taller, had bigger horns and wore black/red clothing. She was also covered in dust that you assumed was from killing the other monsters in the Ruins. "Hello my child. You seem very lost. Want some help?" Her voice reminded you of the women in cartoons who lived in asylums and mental hospitals. You gulp, and slowly nod your head. "That's great! I'll help you! Come with me." She grabbed your wrist and held it tight. Tight enough, that blood wasn't able to get through to your hand. "Thank you mother." Chara says. Toriel looks back at you and smiles creepily. "You're welcome, Chara." Your eyes widen. How does she know it was Chara who spoke? 'Probably the voice difference.' you think. Without a second glance back, you are dragged into the Ruins, the vibe of bloodlust filling the air.


	3. Into Snowdin

The Ruins seemed like a new place to you. The walls were red instead of lavender, the puzzles were more deadly, and the dummy you talked to had actually killed you. Twice! After many tries, you made it to Toriel's home. Before going in, you made sure to save so you wouldn't have to go through the whole process all over again. Toriel showed you to your room, which seemed normal if you ignored the fact that she happened to kill other children in here. "I'll be back with a slice of pie for you. Just rest for now, my child." As she leaves your room, you hesitantly lay on the bed, feeling dust on the sheets. "This used to be my bed." Chara says. "I guess it won't hurt to rest a little." You slowly close your eyes. After a few minutes, you feel something sharp being lodged into your side. You open your eyes, your vision hazy. All you saw before blacking out, was Toriel, a bloody knife in hand. You made sure not to sleep ever again for the rest of your journey. Instead, you tried to escape the Ruins without Toriel knowing. Flowey and Chara had warned you not to, but you were desperate to get out of this hellhole. So, you quietly made your way to the basement, seeing dust covering the floor and blood splattered on the walls. You made a mad dash for the exit, only to feel your back burning with intense heat. The game over screen greeted you. You were slowly getting tired of the constant deaths. But, your determination was still there. So, attempt after attempt, you failed until you actually made it to the exit, Toriel hot on your trail. You and Flowey tried to open the door, pushing and pulling with all your strength. At one point, Chara takes control and kicks open the door. You run out, slamming the door shut swiftly afterwards. You can hear Toriel pounding on the other side of the door. You see vines that kept the door closed. You walk up to the door cautiously. You untangle the vines making the door open just slightly. You tell Toriel as much as you (don't) want to stay, you must leave even if it kills you. She continues to pound on the door. You then apologize to her for leaving. You know that, like your Toriel, she only meant well. The pounding stops. You decide to open the door a bit wider. "If what you say is true, then I want you to promise me I won't die here." You are silent. You can't really promise that when you yourself have died multiple times already. You deny the promise. "I see. How foolish of me to ask such a stubborn child." You started walking back until your whole body was engulfed in flames, causing you to die. The game over screen was presented to you in such a mocking fashion it made you furious. You were starting to lose it. "Reached your breaking point yet?" Chara asks, clearly interested. " **Shut up.** " You spit back. You picture Chara smiling. You had to try and escape Toriel again, failing miserably. You've had enough. Before sneaking back down to the basement, you went to the kitchen, looking for the knives. After picking one, you creep into Toriel's room very quietly. Making sure she's fast asleep, you lodge the knife into her chest. You smile in content as you watch her turn into dust. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" You say, sounding like a deranged psycho. You make your way to the exit, kick the door open and step into pink tinted snow. "Smells like blood." Chara says. "That's what I like to hear." You say.

*Your LV increases.


	4. Want A Head Dog?

As you walk towards the bridge where you first meet Sans, you realized what you just did to your beloved mother. You stop in your tracks and look at your hands. They were still covered in dust. One was holding a bloodied knife. Your hands start to shake. "I'm a monster." You whisper to yourself. Chara laughs and says, "Isn't that great?" You shake your head vigorously. "Well down here, you gotta learn to suck things up and accept it." You held back hot tears as you continued walking.

Once you reached the bridge, you turned around immediately, waiting for Sans to show up. You could see his silhouette in the distance. When he got close enough, he spoke. "Turn around and smile." Seeing that you were already facing him, he makes himself visible. You were startled, to the point you thought your heart stopped beating. "Such a buzzkill. Whatever. The name's Sans." As he takes a good look at you, he says, "Hey, have we met before?" You try thinking back to the last time you saw such a terrifying Sans before. The memory of the dream you had while in the "doghouse" came back. You opened your mouth to say yes, but something different came out. "Never seen you in my life ever." He shrugs it off, telling you to cross the bridge. Flowey had to help you cross, the bridge having traps set up. You look behind you, expecting to see Sans. He wasn't there. You look up ahead, expecting to see Papyrus. Not there either. Walking towards Snowdin, you started your search for the skeleton brothers.

After a while, you can hear some tapping. You keep walking to find Sans at one of his sentry posts. You walk up to him. "Oh, hey buddy. Sorry for ditching ya back there. My bro said to go back to work and leave the human finding to him." You wondered what this world's Papyrus looked like. "You want something to eat?" Only now had you noticed you were hungry. "Sure, I guess." You mumble. You can see Flowey face-palm in the corner of your eye but think nothing of it. As you approach Sans, he quickly grabs your wrist and gets his ax ready. "One head dog, coming right up!" You get ready for your decapitation until you hear a voice. "SANS! YOU FOUND A HUMAN! GREAT JOB!"


	5. Death To The Undying!

Sans looks up to see his brother. You try to look up at him from where you were currently standing, but only managed to see a pair of long legs. "YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON KILLING THE HUMAN, WERE YOU?" Sans lets you go. "No. I would never crush your dreams, Pap." You give him a face that said otherwise. He shrugs as a response. You take a look at Papyrus. He was a whole lot taller than your Papyrus. He had bloodied teeth that you didn't want to think about. His black, thin eye sockets look dead and dull. He bent down to talk to you. "HELLO HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" He still seemed friendly. "I'm Y/N!" You say happily. "SANS! I LIKE THIS HUMAN! BUT...I HAVE TO CAPTURE THEM. BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" You giggle at his cute enthusiasm. You can see Flowey blink, unamused. Chara lets out a groan. "You can pretend to capture me if you want." You can see Papyrus smile in a somewhat creepy way. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA HUMAN! UNDYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD AND YOU WON'T BE HARMED IN THE PROCESS! IT'S A WIN-WIN! YIPPEE!" You smile. 'At least someone's still the same.' You think.

* * *

Papyrus brings you in a net to where he would meet Undyne. You didn't bother trying to escape. This was for Papyrus after all. "HELLO UNDYNE! I HAVE COME WITH A CAPTURED HUMAN!" Papyrus lays the net down in front of Undyne. You lay there, staring at her face. She had sharp teeth, two fangs sticking out. Her hair was tied up in a tangled ponytail. What caught your eye the most though, was the bloody bandage that covered her left eye. "Nice job Papyrus!" Her voice was gruff. "Since you brought her to me, I think you should do the honors of taking her soul." Papyrus becomes nervous. "W-WHAT? I WASN'T TOLD TO KILL THE HUMAN! I ONLY HAD TO BRING HER TO YOU." Undyne smirks. "Oh. That's right. That was your job. My job is to kill her!" Undyne then takes out one of her spears, blood coating the tip. She aimed it at your chest area where your soul was contained. You close your eyes, getting ready to see the game over screen. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Papyrus' voice. You open your eyes to see Papyrus stalling Undyne's attack with one of his own. "HUMAN! USE THIS!" He kicks a bone your way. "What am I supposed to do with this?" You ask, yelling over the noise of bone to metal. "I DON'T KNOW! JUST DEFEND YOURSELF! I'M ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF MAGIC!" As if on cue, Papyrus collapses to the ground, tired. "WATCH OUT HUMAN!" You see Undyne running towards you, spear in hand. "Ready?" Chara says. You were unsure at first, but something comes over you. Like, some new found control. Your eyes go black. "Ready." You can hear Undyne scream "NGAHHHHH!". You tilt your head and smile, pointing the bone at her stomach. "Nighty-night!" You say, as Undyne runs into the bone, impaling herself. Your eyes return to normal as you pass out. You feel yourself being picked up and laid down in something soft a while after. 'Doghouse' you think before falling asleep.


	6. Rise of the Undead

You woke up in the doghouse on a dog bed with dry blood stains covering it. You get up and continue to walk towards Waterfall. 'I don't have to worry about Undyne now that she's dead.' You then start to wonder why your LV didn't increase after killing her. 'Speak of the devil.' Right in front of you, was a more grotesque looking Undyne. Her bandage was removed to reveal a hollow spot where an eye should be and you could see right through her body, courtesy of the giant hole created by her impalement. Strings of sticky blood clung to the sides of the hole. 'I think I'm gonna lose it.' Too late. You puke in front of the new Undyne as she watches you, smiling. When you were done, you get into some type of battle stance. "I'm not scared of you!" You shout. Her smile gets wider. "You liar. You just threw up in front of me." Her voice was different. It sounded more zombie-like. "I didn't get the chance to fight you before. So howzabout a nice friendly fight to the death?" You gulp as the battle starts.

You decide to check her stats first.  
*Undyne the Undead ATK-99 DEF-99  
*Despite being dead, is strong

Once your turn is over, your soul is turned green as Undyne throws three spears your way. They moved slowly, so you blocked them with ease. "Ha! You call that an attack?" Without noticing, you are hit mercilessly with more spears, causing you to die. You respawn back in the Ruins, forgetting to save in Snowdin. You start to spew curses as you make your way to the exit. Luckily, you saved after killing Toriel so you wouldn't have to deal with her again. As soon as you make it out, you find the nearest save point. After saving, you run all the way to Waterfall. Undyne was waiting for you. "I thought I killed you." You smirk. "And I thought you died. So we're equal."

* * *

You grit your teeth as you fight Undyne for the fifth time, each of your previous deaths being more gruesome than the one before. "Back again? Okay then." This time you were going to defeat her. You're going to kill her again. You pay attention to her attacks more carefully, planning out every move she would make. After a long time, you brought her HP down to zero. But she wasn't dead yet. "For a human, you sure are strong. I never knew I would die like this." Chara was growing impatient. "Let me take control, Y/N. You won't have to see her for much longer after I kill her." Chara wasn't taking a no. You felt your body getting numb. "No! What are you doing?! Let me do it!" As you and Chara fought for power over your body, Undyne watched your body standing almost lifeless in front of her. She was thoroughly confused. Flowey had left to go find something. When he came back, he put it in your inventory. You felt your inventory get heavier. You looked to see that it was a sharp piece of rock. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Flowey shrugs and says, "You're the one who came from the surface. Don't they have zombie movies or something?" You move the rock around in your hand as you think about what to do with it. Hitting her with it wouldn't do anything. You suddenly get an idea, but you don't know if it would work. You use the sharp end of the rock to cut your wrist, letting some blood come out. You show your cut wrist to Undyne and see her cower in fear at the sight of it. You smile. "Aw...Is lil' Undyne afraid of a little blood?" You say in a mocking tone. You approach her and sprinkle a few drops into her empty eye socket. The worst it did was burn a scar into it. Getting angry, you grab the rock again and started stabbing her face, arms and legs. "Die! I've had enough of you today!" Once her breathing stilled, you stick the rock in her empty socket and start to walk away, when you heard a voice. "Y/N, why did you do that? Undyne was my friend. Why did you kill her?" The voice of a familiar tall skelly had spoken those words, trembling. He had watched the whole thing. You didn't want it to come to this...but, it had come. Papyrus had to be killed.


	7. Death of a Brother, Rise of Another

No. What were you thinking? You couldn't kill Papyrus. He was too nice. "Oh, but you have to. Unless you know some other way to get him to keep this a secret." You could picture Chara smiling. "Life is full of tough choices. So what's it going to be, hm?" You look at Papyrus with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Papyrus. I had to kill Undyne. You saw me do it the first time. You understand me, don't you?" You could see tears well up in his eye sockets. "BUT THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME. YOU WERE ONLY PROTECTING YOURSELF. BUT THIS TIME, SHE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING. SO...WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?" You take a step forward as he takes a step back. "Papyrus, she was in my way. All I want to do is go home and, she was stopping me from moving forward. Now, if you don't tell anyone about this, I'll let you go back home alive." Papyrus, out of fear, throws a few attacks your way. You dodge them with ease. "Well then. I gave you the option to run and you decided to face me head on. I'm sure if Undyne was here, she would be very proud of you." He fights you with everything he's got. You die a few times, but that's only because the part of you that was still sane knew better than to kill him. By now, Papyrus wasn't scared anymore. He was angry. His attacks became more violent and spontaneous. You had no choice but to FIGHT him.

You lowered his HP to 1. One final slash and he'll be dead. "Ready to give up, Papyrus?" You say, eyes going black. "N-NO! I WON'T GIVE UP! IF UNDYNE HAS TAUGHT ME ANYTHING, IT'S NOT TO GIVE UP!" You smirk. "Determined, aren'tcha? I know what you really are. Scared. Weak. Alone." With every word, you take a step closer to Papyrus. "S-STAY BACK!" You tilt your head. "What's wrong, Papyrus? I thought you were a big boy now." You raise your knife, ready to lodge it into his skull. "I-I thought you were my friend, human. What h-happened to you? Why are you l-like this?" Your face showed signs of shock, but was quickly covered up with a crazed look. "Why? It's because of people like you." You spat. "Monsters in this universe are a pain to deal with. All I want to do is get back home where I don't have to constantly die every time I encounter someone. So, if you don't mind, shut up and let me kill you." Papyrus looks up at you and...smiles. "Ok then. If it makes you happy, then I'm happy too. Go ahead." Your mouth turns into a twisted smile. A few tears roll down your own cheeks. You scream as you stab Papyrus' skull, cracks appearing everywhere. You fall to your knees as Papyrus turns to dust. You silently cry for a few minutes before breaking out into psychotic laughter. After calming down, you grab your knife and continue towards Hotland.

* * *

Papyrus! NO! How could you be so careless and...STUPID! You can't sacrifice yourself like that! You're the only brother I have. You were my only family...that brat. She'll pay for this. I'll get rid of her even if I have to die myself.


	8. He Must Die

Your eyes remained black all throughout your traverse of Hotland. Your fingers would twitch every now and then. It was pretty difficult to find your way out of Mettaton's deadly antics, but when you got the chance to fight his NEO form, it was very easy to cut his limbs off. He disgusted you, with how cocky and obnoxious his attitude was. "I'll kill this human live on TV. Just watch me!" Yeah right.

After cleaning out Hotland, you made your way to New Home. Once you got there, you went to Chara's room and took both the Real Knife and Heart Locket. Then, you made your way to the Judgment Hall. You didn't expect Sans to be there. "What's up, Y/N?" You wickedly smile at him. "Oh I've been busy. Ever wonder what happened to your dear friends? **I killed them**." His eye sockets go as black as your own eyes. "I am well aware of that." You see the red scarf that is wrapped around his neck. "I know that down here it's Die or Be Killed, but you took it too far." You reply with a shrug. "It didn't really matter to me, Sans. When someone's in my way, they know it's their time to say goodbye. Guess who's turn that is now." You let out chilling giggles as Sans starts a battle. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, murderers like you SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." You weren't ready for his first attack. You tried dodging, but failed miserably. This took a few tries, but after the tenth time, you managed to do it with half of your HP left. You were panting as you got ready to attack him. You died many countless deaths. You didn't expect Sans to be this powerful. It made you feel weak and you didn't like it. Chara had suggested to take control but you told her that you wanted to kill Sans on your own. You could picture her smiling in pride. At your 37th try, you got to a point where Sans started to talk a bit differently. "You...uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" He takes your silence as a signal to continue. "Look, I'm going to be frank with ya. I know you've gone insane and stuff, but I also know there's still a little bit of you in there. The  good you. So, drop the knife, will ya? It'll make my job a whole lot easier." You think about his words for a bit. Only now did it occur to you that what you were doing was wrong. You thought of what your friends back home would think of you. What Sans would think of you. You had started to cry unexpectedly. You drop to your knees as you sobbed out apologizes. "That's it, buddy. You finally learned your mistakes. C'mere. Let me hug out all your guilt." You eagerly get up and run towards his open arms only to be shot through the head with a bone. Sans watches your body fall to the ground, limp, as blood spills onto the floor from your head. "Get dunked on! If you really want to avoid this from happening again, you'll reset and leave everyone alone." The main menu appears in front of you. " **Sans.** " You chose the Continue option. " **I can't Reset. You can't escape from the inevitable. YOU WILL DIE!** "

A/N: Sorry for this short chapter! I'm running out of ideas on how to move the story along.


	9. Finally Home

Save reload after save reload, you had tried getting your knife closer to Sans' chest. It was difficult, yes, but after so many failed attempts, you had memorized his attacks up until his fake mercy. Now that you thought about it, it was pretty stupid to think he would spare you. This was Horrortale after all. Your 50th attempt started off differently. "Kid...Why do you keep coming back? Aren't you getting sick of dying?" You smirk at him. "Oh Sans. Would you like to see the answer?" You put a hand to your chest and slowly draw out your soul. Sans' permanent smile falters a bit at the sight of your soul. "How? That's impossible!" You smile. "I don't know how I did it, but I offered half of my soul to a friend of mine. I can't reset because of this. So, if you died, you won't have to see me again. **Promise.** " You let out a few half-hearted laughs. "Fine then." You stop laughing and stare at him in shock. "What? Are you actually sacrificing yourself? How pathetic!" Sans just shrugs. "It's like you said. I wouldn't have to see your face again if I died. So, do it. I lost my reason to live a few hours ago anyway." You frown. You didn't want him to willingly want to die. It wouldn't be fun killing him. "I'm sparing you. It wouldn't be fair to me if you died happily." You walk past him, expecting to meet the game over screen. But...nothing happened.

Asgore was taken care of earlier on, thanks to Flowey. You are now at the barrier. You take a moment to stare into the whiteness, thinking about everything you've done. You had gone insane quicker than you thought you would. You were thankful that you spared Sans. Now, with his soul you could break the barrier and finally get home. "I'm assuming you're going to use my soul to break the barrier?" You flinch at Sans' voice. "That's exactly what I plan on doing. But...uh..." He raises a non-existent eyebrow. "You don't know how to do this, do you?" You shake your head, ashamed of yourself. He walks up to you and holds out a hand. "Grab a hold of me and close your eyes." You give him a suspicious look, but grab his hand anyway. You feel your body stretching and twisting uncomfortably, before returning back to normal. You open your eyes to find your city in a crimson color. The moon shone above, white instead of red like everything else around you. "What happened?!" You look to your left to find a pile of dust. Sans'. You look at your right arm. Just a shriveled up flower. Chara seems to have disappeared as well. You curl yourself up in a ball and silently weep. Not only had you done Genocide, but you were now alone in a zombie-like version of your real home.

* * *

"Hey! I found Y/N!" The voice of Asriel is heard. You blinked a few times, your vision switching from a blood red scenery to a sunny day. "Y/N? Hey, wake up! Mom's worried." You blink and find out that your eyes have been closed. You sit up. "I'm sorry." You say quietly. Asriel gives you a confused look before helping you to your feet."Y/N!" The familiar voice of Sans is heard. He rushes up to you and hugs you. When he pulls away, he looks concerned. Everyone explains how you disappeared from Sans' bed and ended up on the side of . You covered up your nervousness with laughter.

As soon as you get home, Sans pulls you into his room. "Let me see your LV." You show him and it switches from LV 1 to LV 20. "What did you do?" You look at him timidly. "I might have done something I shouldn't have." His eye sockets go black for a second before returning to normal. "Do you have any idea how you ended up on ?" He asks, changing the topic. "Well, I think it has something to do with resets. I wasn't able to reset when I was in Horrortale." Sans doesn't question Horrortale. "Why can't you reset?" You take out your soul. He stares at it wide-eyed. "This is why." You simply state. You didn't expect Sans to hug you. "You idiot. You know your weaker now, right?" You are a bit offended, but hug back nonetheless. "But I have you to protect me, don't I?" You hear Sans humming in confirmation. "Chara, why are you still here?" Sans asks. "I still have to narrate." I reply. "Oh." You say. I knew I should've helped you, but...meh. Moment's past already. Until our next story, Reader!


End file.
